


[Damien Sargue/Tom Ross]勾引

by macy2937



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: RPS預警！DSTR炮友關係！





	[Damien Sargue/Tom Ross]勾引

他們相識十多年，對彼此的熟悉程度更甚親人。  
對彼此的身體也是。

*

他們會操起來完全是場意外。

時間退回至2001年，他們當時正忙著全國巡迴，演出結束的某個晚上，演員們紛紛回到下榻的旅館，Tom也是。  
連日的演出讓Tom累得夠嗆，甚至沒看仔細門上號碼就直接轉開門把，推門而入，確意外撞見平躺於床鋪上，自慰中的Damien。  
這可不能怪Damien，當年他不過是個十七歲的青澀少年，卻得一肩扛起主角的重任，多少女孩為了他的Romeo從南法追到了北法，又追著他們巡迴世界。  
然而主角可不是什麼輕鬆活，壓力就像是沉重的包袱，幾乎壓垮他脆弱的肩膀，壓得他喘不過氣，他只能倚靠這種方法來發洩。

Tom的突然闖入確實讓Damien嚇得不輕，他脹紅了臉，手忙腳亂地拿起散落在四周的衣物穿上，但Tom的一席話更讓他嚇得連褲子都穿不好了。

「需要我來幫你嗎？」  
Tom快步走到床沿，挨過Damien的身子，成年人粗糙且厚實的掌心手代了青少年光滑而細嫩的手。  
Tom掌握住少年的陰莖，依成年人豐富的經驗，一上一下、來回並有節奏地撫慰著，沒多久，Damien就顫抖著射出白精。

Damien一張俊臉發紅著，不知道該作出什麼反應，像傻了一般呆呆地盯著Tom，還有沾到Tom手上的他的精液。  
Tom舉起手，舌尖彷彿在誘惑Damien一樣舔過自己的手指，「挺稀，看來你很常自己來呢。」

「我來教你些大人的玩法吧。」不等Damien反應過來，Tom就迅速解開皮帶，唰地一聲退下了褲子，動作一氣呵成。接著他從上衣的口袋中掏出潤滑劑，他扭開瓶蓋，擠出一大坨在Damien的手指上。  
然後他躺到床上，岔開大腿，朝Damiem掰開自己的肉穴，「用你的手指插進來。」Damien愣愣地隨他擺布，沾滿潤滑液的手指猶豫地觸向嫩紅的穴口。  
「再深一點、對……就是那裡。」  
Damien腦袋有些發昏，事情的發展超乎他的理解範圍，他只能仰仗Tom的指令，讓自己的手指一點一點地深入穴內。  
小穴就如一張飢餓的小嘴一般貪婪地纏住他的手指，他試探性地又塞了一根，兩指在穴內不斷翻攪，發出了嘖嘖的水聲。

「嗯啊……」Tom綿密的呻吟彷彿在鼓勵著Damien，他又再添上第三根手指，這次不需要Tom的指引了，他靠著自己找到了那微凸的一點，大力地按壓下去。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊……」強烈的快感自尾椎處竄起，蔓延到了四肢百骸，Tom發出了嘶啞的尖叫聲，身子像觸電一樣不停抽搐，陰莖也高聳勃起，分泌出了點點液體。  
從Tom激烈的反應可以發現那兒正是Tom的敏感點。見Ton的反應如此可愛，Damien也起了壞心，一個勁地直往那裡按。

「啊啊、你學得哈啊…真快……」

 

「夠了、可以插進來……」  
微勃的男根抵在粉嫩的穴口，卻始終沒有更進一步的動作。

「Tom……真的好嗎？」Damien又猶豫了，話語中帶著不確定的擔憂。  
說起來，他不過是在房內自慰而已、事情怎麼會演變至此呢？

「我說了、讓你進來…別廢話那麼多……」  
Tom像頭捱餓許久的惡狼，而Damien就是那如入虎口的小綿羊，他急切地撲倒Damien，屁股對準肉棒直直坐了下去。  
Damien的歲數不過17，就算曾有過交往經驗，卻也始終越不了那條界線，也就是說，Damien仍是個未經人事的處男。  
他的陰莖首次被手指以外的東西緊密包覆著，第一次體會到了何謂做愛的快感，溫暖濕滑的肉穴將陰莖盡數吞入，太他媽舒服了。  
Damien長舒一口氣，發出了饜足的嘆息聲，他的頭高高仰起，烏黑的長髮在空中甩出漂亮的弧度。

 

他又停下動作了，但Tom很清楚，那不過是暴風雨前的寧靜。  
果不其然，下一秒Damien立刻扣緊Tom精瘦的腰肢，胯下有如打樁一般來回挺動，Tom緊緊攀住Damien的肩頭，默默承受著顫慄的快感。。

做愛果然是人類的本能。

 

當晚，他被Damien幹到連精液都射沒了，陰莖只能顫抖地排出少許尿液。  
Damien又一次將他翻過身，仍然挺立的陰莖直直捅入一蹋糊塗的穴內。

他突然有些後悔勾引他了。

*

從那之後，Damien一逮到機會就拉著他做，次數頻繁倒不算什麼大問題，從不在意場合時間這點更令他頭痛。Damien特別喜歡挑開場前那一小點休息時間發情，屁股含著精液便上台演出對他來說已是稀鬆平常之事。

年輕人的體力還真取之不盡用之不竭，Tom不禁感嘆道，一邊將自己的身體打開到最大限度好容納Damien粗壯腫脹的男根。

「Tom……你是最棒的。」  
低沉柔和的聲音像是蜜糖一般灌入他的耳內，他的後穴收縮著攪緊了對方的陰莖。  
然後他們交換了一個深吻。

巡迴的日子還長著呢。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是某年羅茱巡迴DSTR做愛的小故事。  
> 對辣我承認我只是想DSTR打炮不行嗎？


End file.
